


Rêve ou réalité

by xSTormiiie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Half-Human, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSTormiiie/pseuds/xSTormiiie
Summary: AU - Naruto rencontre une magnifique créature à Konoha, est-ce un rêve ou la réalité?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Yahiko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Rêve ou réalité

Rêve ou réalité

Il courrait sans arrêt dans une immense forêt, il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais il avait l’impression que s’il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait manquer la chance de sa vie. Le blond regardait autour de lui, ne voyant des tâches vertes floues.

Il s’arrêta brusquement, le bruit d’une cascade non loin lui fit prendre cette direction. Se reprochant, il entendit un bruit d’éclaboussure et écarta les branches d’arbres devant lui pour apercevoir un homme dans l’eau, de dos à lui, la tête renversé vers l’arrière.

Le blond ne put s’empêcher du détailler le dos de l’homme en face de lui, espérant qu’il se retourne. De où il était, Naruto pouvait voir que le brun était plus petit que lui d’environ une tête. Il expira doucement en suivant une goutte d’eau qui faisait son chemin sur le dos finement musclé. La peau pâle du brun devant lui semblait l’appeler, réclamant des caresses et Naruto avait très envie de de suivre cette envie. La chevelure brune, presque noir semblait avoir des reflets bleutés. Les cheveux étaient aplatit contre son crâne, trempé par la cascade. Le brun sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et tourna simplement sa tête dans la direction du blond, incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux noirs aux reflets rougeâtres hypnotiques. Deux grandes mèches de cheveux encadraient le visage du brun.

Celui-ci se retourna complètement, faisant face au blond qui ne put empêcher son regard de descendre sur le torse légèrement musclé du brun. Il ne put s’empêcher de lécher ses lèvres, montrant au brun son piercing sur sa langue, et, au regard chaud que le brun lui fit, il commença à se sentir étroit dans son pantalon.

L’homme dans la rivière ne bougea pas, semblant attendre que le blond fasse le premier mouvement, ce que le blond fit. Il s’avança un peu plus du brun, le dévorant du regard en enlevant son t-shirt. Les onyx se baladait avec envie sur le torse tanné, notant au passage la spirale couvrant une bonne partie du vendre musclé de Naruto.

Celui-ci ne prit pas le temps d’enlever son pantalon et alla rejoindre le brun dans l’eau. Il n’avait qu’une envie : le gouter. Il se rapprocha du brun, tandis sa main et la passa doucement sur la joue pale. Les yeux onyx se fermèrent sous la caresse et Naruto put jurer qu’il l’avait entendu ronronner. 

Un mouvement derrière le brun attira le regard azur et il se figea. Derrière la magnifique créature à ses côtés se trouvait une queue noire aux reflets bleutés. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher il l’agrippa doucement et le brun geignit doucement, s’accrochant aux bras musclés de Naruto. Le regard du blond se détourna de la queue pour plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermé sous le plaisir qu’il avait ressenti. 

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n’avait jamais eu de tendance homosexuel, mais cet…homme lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’il n’avait encore jamais ressentit avec un simple regard.

\- « Naruto » gémit l’homme, ses oreilles se dressant au-dessus de sa tête, dépassant la chevelure corbeau.

Naruto sentit son érection devenir encore plus dure avec le gémissement du brun. Il délaissa la joue pale pour aller caresser une oreille aux mêmes teintes que les cheveux de la créature dans ses bras.

\- « Comment connais-tu mon nom? » murmura le blond directement dans l’oreille du brun, le faisant frissonner.  
\- « Tu es l’élu, tu es celui qui sauvera mon peuple » répondit le brun en caressant le torse doré. 

Le brun regardait sa main se balader librement sur le torse musclé devant lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Naruto posa une main sur la hanche du brun et de l’autre lui releva le visage. Yeux dans les yeux, Naruto n’avait qu’une seule envie; l’embrasser.

Le blond se rapprocha et ferma les yeux, mais deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres l’empêcha d’embrasser le brun. Il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, remarquant que l’homme devant lui avait les joues rouges.

\- « Je…je ne peux pas. Si nous faisons ça, nous serons lié pour la vie » murmura le brun, caressant les bras musclés.

Naruto soupira et posa son front contre celui du brun. Il devait se ressaisir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait dans cette forêt, n’avait aucune idée de comment il y était arrivé. Mais tout ce qui le préoccupait à ce moment précis, c’est que cet homme ne voulait pas être lié à lui. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en se reculant, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- « Qui es-tu? » demanda le blond.  
\- « Mon nom est Sa… »

\- « Lève-toi bordel Naruto! On est déjà en retard! » gueula une voix au-dessus de lui.

Naruto grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Son cousin, Yahiko, se tenait devant lui. Le roux de six ans son aîné, soupira en voyant le regard perdu du blond.

\- « Pour un gamin, tu fais de sacré rêve! » ria Yahiko en pointant l’érection encore présente de son cousin.  
\- « De 1, je ne suis pas un gamin! J’ai 23 ans Yahi! Et de 2, tu aurais pu ne pas me réveiller » grogna Naruto, en posant ses mains sur son érection, essayant de la cacher au roux.

Yahiko soupira. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis la veille et ne savait pas à quoi il était dû. Il posa son regard vers l’extérieur. Le ciel était de plus en plus gris, il allait y avoir une tempête, il pouvait le sentir. 

\- « Je vais appeler Minato pour lui dire que nous allons rester à la maison aujourd’hui. »

Naruto regarda son cousin quitter sa chambre, et s’assit pour regarda par la fenêtre. Est-ce que c’était vraiment un rêve? Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n’entendit pas Yahiko revenir dans la pièce et prendre place à ses côtés sur le lit. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant le roux passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Il releva son regard perdu vers son aîné et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Son rêve l’avait perturbé. De voir son cousin normalement inébranlable aussi perdu le conforta dans l’idée que quelque chose n’allait pas bien se passer aujourd’hui.

\- « Tu veux m’expliquer à quoi tu as rêvé pour te mettre dans cet état? » demanda Yahiko, donnant un baiser sur le front de celui qu’il considérait comme son petit frère.  
\- « Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule si je te le dis… »  
\- « Bien sûre que non! »  
\- « J’ai … rêvé d’un mec? Et il avait des oreilles et une queue de chat. Et il était sous une cascade dans une forêt que je n’ai jamais vue! Et il m’attirait Yahi… Je le voulais ce mec. Et le pire…c’est que je n’ai pas l’impression que c’était un rêve. Ça avait l’air tellement réel. »

En écoutant son cousin, le mauvais pressentiment que Yahiko avait se renforça. Il avait fait un rêve semblable et il s’était réveillé avant de savoir ce que l’homme de son rêve voulait. Et si…

\- « Et si ce n’était pas un rêve? » demanda Yahiko, plus pour lui-même que pour le blond toujours dans ses bras.  
\- « Qu’est que tu veux dire? »  
\- « Je…j’ai fait un rêve semblable la nuit dernière et… l’homme dans mon rêve m’a dit que les réponses à mes questions se trouvaient dans un livre. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait plus du nom du livre! Naruto regarda son cousin, il voyait bien que celui-ci essayait de se souvenir.

\- « Est-ce que tu crois que si on s’endort, on les retrouvera? » murmura le blond.  
\- « Peut-être, j’ai déjà dit à Minato que nous serions absent pour la journée. On ne perd rien à essayer. Je vais me coucher dans la chambre d’ami. »

Naruto ne dit rien et regarda son aîné partir dans l’autre pièce.

Il se recoucha confortablement dans son lit et ferma les yeux, espérant de tout cœur de revoir le brun de son rêve précédant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu’il l’appelait, il sentait qu’il avait besoin de lui.

**********  
Ce fût l’odeur de la forêt qui le réveilla. Il se redressa, posant son regard autour de lui. Il était de retour dans les bois où il avait rencontré le brun. Il se leva, essayant de savoir où la cascade se trouvait quand il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre son dos et deux bras pales vinrent se poser sur son torse.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, le brun l’avait retrouvé. Il ne se retourna pas, posa simplement ses mains sur celles du brun. Il pouvait sentir la queue s’agripper à sa jambe gauche. Il pouvait entendre le brun ronronner. Il voulait tout faire pour continuer d’entendre ce délicieux son. 

\- « Tu es revenu » ronronna le brun, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lécher le cou doré.

Le blond se retourna dans les bras du plus petit, posant son front contre le sien. Il ne comprenait pas la joie qui l’envahissait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, pourquoi ressentait-il autant d’émotion face à cet homme.

Il sentit la queue du brun passer dans son dos pour agripper sa propre queue. Naruto se figea. Sa queue? Depuis quand avait-il une queue.

\- « Regarde-moi Naruto » murmura le brun, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue striée. « Toi et ton cousin êtes ici pour nous sauver. » 

Le brun posa sa deuxième main sur le torse du blond, le caressant avec envie, faisant fermer les yeux du blond sous la sensation. Naruto tourna sa tête légèrement, embrassant les doigts se trouvant maintenant près de sa bouche.

\- « Dis-moi ton nom » murmura le blond contre les doigts pales. Il espérait ne pas se réveiller avant que le brun ne lui répondre.  
\- « Sasuke… mon nom est Sasuke. »  
\- « Sasuke, où sommes-nous? Je sais que ce n’est pas seulement un rêve. »  
\- « Tu es à Konoha et ce n’est pas un rêve Naruto. »

Sasuke s’éloigna du blond en le prenant par la main. Il le guida vers la rivière où ils s’étaient trouvés plus tôt. Il fit asseoir Naruto contre un arbre et vint se placer entre ses jambes, le dos contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci encercla de ses bras le corps du plus petit et le serra contre lui. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit la queue du brun attraper la sienne. Il regarda leurs queues, celle de Sasuke ressemblait à celle d’un chat, alors que la sienne était dorée avec seulement le bout blanc, très semblable à celle d’un renard. Il posa son menton sur l’épaule sur brun et ferma les yeux, attendant que Sasuke lui explique ce qu’il faisait ici.

\- « Naruto? » demanda Sasuke d’une petite voix, ayant peur de réveiller le blond qu’il croyait endormis.  
\- « Hm? » répondit-il en embrassant l’épaule du brun.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement alors qu’un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il avait enfin l’impression d’être complet avec le blond près de lui.

\- « Il y a plusieurs centaines d’années, un homme s’est attaqué à notre village, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le clan Uzumaki s’est attaqué à lui et ont réussi à le capturer. Il ne voulait rien révéler de pourquoi il avait commis un tel acte. »

Naruto était surpris… Uzumaki, c’était son clan. Est-ce que son clan existait vraiment ici? Ou il s’agissait seulement d’une coïncidence? Il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et la serrer doucement pour le ramener à la réalité. Cela fit sourire le blond qui posa sa main sur celle du brun et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- « Il s’agissait de ton clan Naruto. Les Uzumaki avaient de grands pouvoirs et un de ceux-ci étaient de voyager à travers les différents espaces temps. Quand l’homme – Madara Uchiha – a été capturé, il a maudit tous les Uzumaki. Aucun d’entre eux ne pourrait avoir d’enfant. Il fut par la suite enfermé à la prison de Konoha, il s’y trouve encore d’ailleurs. »  
\- « Mais Sasuke, c’est impossible. Tu essaies de me dire que les Uzumaki sont vieux de plusieurs centaines d’années, et que depuis ce temps, Yahiko et moi sommes les seuls enfants qui ont étés conçu? »

Le brun se retourna dans les bras du blond pour lui faire face. Il comprenait que, pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas vécu dans ce monde, tout ça pouvait paraitre étrange. Le brun à genoux entre les jambes écartés de Naruto posa ses mains sur son torse, sa queue alla instinctivement enlacer celle dorée.

\- « Je sais que c’est étrange Naruto, mais je ne mens pas. Quand les parents de Yahiko ont appris qu’il l’attendait, ils ont voyagé sur Terre en amenant tes parents avec eux. 

Plus le temps passait et plus la malédiction se propageait et, malheureusement, elle commença à se propager aux autres clans. Le dernier à avoir été touché est le mien, 20 ans passés. J’ai été le dernier Uchiha à être né avant cette malédiction. » 

Le brun baissa les yeux. Il n’était pas seulement le dernier Uchiha à être né, il était le dernier enfant à être né du village. Le clan Uchiha avait été le dernier à se faire frapper par la malédiction de Madara. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais ils se doutaient tous que c’était parce que Madara était un Uchiha.

Sasuke sentit le blond prendre délicatement son menton et lui relever le visage. Il lui caressa la joue affectueusement, n’aimant pas voir le brun triste.

\- « Regarde-moi Sasuke, rien de tout ceci est ta faute. Madara est un Uchiha c’est vrai, mais il a fait ses propres décisions sans concerter votre clan. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi ou les autres Uchiha d’accord? » murmura le blond, collant son front à celui du brun.

Sasuke ferma les yeux lentement, les paroles de Naruto lui firent du bien. Il savait que ce n’était pas de sa faute, mais l’histoire n’était pas terminée et il n’était pas certain de savoir comment le blond allait réagir face à la suite. Il ouvrir les yeux, tombant directement dans les azurs qui le regardaient tendrement. Ils se sourirent doucement avant que Sasuke continue son récit.

\- « En fouillant dans les vieux livres, les anciens se sont rendu compte que cette malédiction avait déjà été lancé sur un autre clan dans une autre contrée. » 

Le brun hésita a continué, mais les lèvres du blond sur sa joue lui donna le courage de poursuivre.

\- « Ils…ils ont trouvés comment briser la malédiction dans ces livres. »

Un silence s’installa entre les deux hommes. Sasuke n’osait plus regarder le blond. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la suite et, honnêtement, il avait peur. Il n’avait jamais senti ce qu’il ressentait pour Naruto avant et il avait peur de voir tout voir éclater en morceau à sa prochaine phrase.

Naruto regardait le brun avoir son débat intérieur et profita de l’occasion pour l’installer sur ses cuisses. Il aimait sentir le brun contre lui. Il posa sa main sur la nuque pale, caressant les cheveux s’y trouvant. Qu’est qui pourrait effrayer l’Uchiha à ce point?

\- « Sasuke? » le brun plongea son regard dans l’azur avant que le blond ne reprenne « Comment ils ont brisé la malédiction? »  
\- « Ils ont lié un descendant du clan maudit et un descendant du clan de celui avait lancé la malédiction. » répondit Sasuke d’une petite voix. « La malédiction s’est levé une fois qu’un héritier a été conçu. »  
\- « Oh »

Naruto n’osa pas regarder le brun sur ses genoux. S’il comprenait bien… le brun lui disait qu’il devait s’accouplé avec un descendant de Madara. Inconsciemment, il caressa les cuisses de Sasuke. Une délicieuse odeur sucrée parvint à son nez et il se mit à grogner doucement.

\- « Ce n’est pas tout » murmura Sasuke, frottant inconsciemment son bassin contre celui du blond. « Tu es un Alpha Naruto… tu dois te lier avec un Oméga pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour concevoir un héritier. Je sais que c’est beaucoup d’information en peu de temps… »  
\- « Un Alpha? Un Oméga? Tu vas devoir m’expliquer Sasuke, pour moi c’est de l’inconnu tout ça »

Sasuke gémit doucement en sentant l’érection du blond entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il fallait qu’il se ressaisisse! Il devait terminer ses explications pour le blond.

\- « Un Alpha est considéré comme un dominant, celui que les gens vont suivre. Un Oméga est le contraire de l’Alpha et il y a Beta qui est « neutre ». Tu dois aussi savoir que contrairement à ton anatomie sur Terre… ici elle sera différente. »   
\- « Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Naruto un peu paniquer. 

Il ne laissa pas le brun répondre, se tourna dos au brun pour regarder à l’intérieur de son pantalon. Oh! Il rêvait ou son pénis était plus imposant qu’avant?

Le brun se leva et vint se coller contre l’Alpha. L’odeur du blond le rendait fou, il avait l’impression d’être en chaleur depuis qu’il avait retrouvé le blond dans la forêt. Il avait envie de retirer tous ses vêtements et de s’allongé nu pour que son Alpha le prenne. Il sentait son anus se lubrifier par lui-même à cette idée et se mit à gémir, faisant augmenter l’odeur de l’Alpha dans les bois.

\- « Tu sens tellement bon Sasuke » gémit le blond sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Tout ce qu’il avait compris des deuxièmes genres étaient qu’un Oméga était fait pour un Alpha et il espérait que Sasuke en soit un. Il n’en avait rien à faire que les clans de Konoha ne puissent plus procréer, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était plongé dans le brun et le faire crier de plaisir.

Naruto se tourna pour faire face au brun et celui-ci se jeta sur les lèvres du blond, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, l’Oméga en lui voulait cet Alpha, mais Naruto l’arrêta.

\- « Attend Sasuke, tu m’as dit que tu ne pouvais pas m’embrassé » murmura le blond, se contrôlant difficilement.  
\- Si on s’embrasse, ton odeur sera sur moi et cela va décourager tous les autres Alpha de m’approcher. Je ne voulais pas t’imposer cela » répondit Sasuke en se décollant du blond.

Les yeux bleus devinrent rouge sous le désir de marquer le brun comme sien. Il en avait envie depuis la première fois qu’il l’avait vu et si en plus, ça pouvait décourager les autres Alpha d’approcher son adorable Oméga, il était prêt à se lier à lui. 

Il attrapa les fines hanches et colla le brun contre lui, faisant rencontrer leurs érections et les faisant gémir. Naruto serra les hanches plus fortement et commença à faire des va-et-vient contre Sasuke. 

Sasuke se jeta sur la bouche du blond et ne se fit pas arrêter cette fois-ci. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l’Alpha, le faisant ouvrir la bouche puis inséra sa langue dans celle-ci, tirant aux deux des gémissements de plaisir. Naruto entraina Sasuke au sol, l’étendant sous lui sans jamais briser le baiser.

Une main tannée passa sous le haut du brun, caressant doucement le ventre tout en montant jusqu’au tétons tendu de plaisir. Le blond délaissa les lèvres de son Oméga pour lui enlever son haut. À peine fut-il retirer que Naruto vient poser ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, l’embrassant et le mordillant. L’odeur sucrée venait directement de cet endroit et ça rendait Naruto fou. Il n’avait qu’une envie : mordre dans le cou du brun et laisser une marque indélébile, le marquant comme sien. Il sentit les mains du brun remonter son haut, et il se retira du cou de l’Oméga pour le retirer.

Naruto retourna embrasser le cou du brun pour descendre plus bas s’arrêtant sur un téton qu’il se mit à lécher et sucer avidement. Le brun se mis à gémir fortement, savourant les caresses de Naruto sans retenu. Une main tannée caressa le téton qui n’était pas dans sa bouche, le pinçant doucement, faisant geindre Sasuke sous lui. Il retourna embrasser le torse du brun, déportant sa bouche sur l’autre téton alors que sa main venait reprendre le téton précédemment délaissé. 

Les mains du brun vinrent se poser sur la chevelure blonde, les tirants légèrement, décollant son amant de son torse pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Les mains tannée se caressèrent les flancs du Uchiha, les déposants sur la ceinture du brun, la détacha rapidement, ouvrir le pantalon et plongea sa main à l’intérieur. Il souriait doucement à travers le baiser, le brun n’avait pas de sous-vêtement.

Il attrapa le sexe dans sa main et commença à le branler lentement, faisant soupirer de plaisir le brun qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure sous les sensations qu’il ressentait. Il retira sa main, faisant grogner son amant ce qui le fit rire doucement contre les lèvres de l’Oméga.

\- « Arrête de rire » geignit le brun en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- « Lève-toi et retire ton pantalon » grogna le blond, l’autorité débordant de sa voix sans s’en apercevoir.

Un frisson parcouru Sasuke qui s’empressa de faire ce que le blond voulait. Celui-ci s’était agenouiller devant lui, le détaillant sans retenu puis s’approcha du sexe érigé du brun pour en lécher un bout. Il ne put s’empêcher de renifler, l’odeur de la lubrification de Sasuke l’excitait au plus haut point. Les mains de l’Oméga vinrent se poser dans la chevelure blonde en gémissant et Naruto prit son gland en bouche, le suçant avidement. 

Naruto détacha ses pantalons et prit son membre en main, faisant des va-et-vient, suivant les mouvements de sa bouche. 

\- « Naru…to…je vais…hmm » il ne put finir sa phrase qu’il éjacula dans la bouche du blond qui avala le tout, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L’Alpha se releva pour embrasser son brun, le reculant jusqu’à un arbre, le retournant pour qu’il soit face à celui-ci. Naruto vient coller son torse contre le dos de son amant, l’embrassant dans le cou, faisant frotter son sexe contre l’anus lubrifié du brun.

\- « Vient » gémit le brun, reculant son bassin contre le blond.

Celui-ci se contenta de rire doucement avant de redescendre sur le brun, parcourant son dos de baisers pour ensuite en déposer sur les fesses de l’Oméga, les lui mordillant par la même occasion.

Sasuke se mis à griffer l’arbre sous ses mains en signe d’anticipation, il pouvait sentir le sourire du blond contre sa peau. Il sentit les mains de son Alpha écarter ses fesses et puis il se mit à pleurer de plaisir lorsque la langue du blond glissa sur son anus, le léchant avec passion. Les jambes de Sasuke se mirent à trembler lorsque la langue de Naruto pénétra sa barrière, faisant des va-et-vient à l’intérieur de plus en plus rapide. 

Le blond pouvant sentir l’anus de l’Oméga se contracter sur sa langue, signifiant que le brun approchait son deuxième orgasme. Il attrapa le sexe de son amant le branlant en rythme avec sa langue et le brun éjacula contre l’arbre. Sentant son amant prêt à s’effondrer, Naruto se releva et le prit dans ses bras en prenant place au sol, le brun sur les cuisses, torse contre torse.  
Le brun reprenait son souffle, la tête contre l’épaule du blond. Les mains tannées caressaient le dos de l’Oméga doucement, lui donnant des baisers sur la tempe et lui murmurant qu’il était magnifique.

Le brun releva la tête et embrassa Naruto, se frottant contre l’érection encore présente de l’Alpha. Il voulait la sentir en lui… maintenant. Il se releva légèrement et caressa le membre pulsant sous lui, le dirigeant sous son anus. Il se frotta lentement dessus, faisant gémir le blond avant de descendre sur le sexe de Naruto, gémissant sous la sensation d’être remplis.

Les mains de Naruto se posèrent sur les hanches de Sasuke, l’aidant à prendre complètement son sexe. Une fois l’organe entièrement en lui, le brun rejeta la tête en arrière. Le pénis du blond était directement sur la tâche qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. 

L’Oméga bougea se releva légèrement et redescendit sur le sexe en lui, faisant gémir les deux amants en même temps. Le brun commença à faire des va et vient, de plus en plus rapidement, mais pas assez pour le blond qui voulait l’entendre crier son plaisir. Il souleva le brun et le fit se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, donna un coup de langue à l’anus rougis du brun et se renfonça jusqu’à la garde dans son amant et commença des poussées rapides et brutales.

Sasuke n’était plus que gémissements et cris de plaisir. Il sentit la main de Naruto dans le haut de son dos et comprit le message, il déposa le haut de son corps contre le sol alors que le blond se replaçant derrière lui, levant un genou pour se donner plus d’élan. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur le visage pale alors que le membre du blond ne faisait qu’abuser sa prostate.

Le blond se sentait proche de la délivrance, il agrippa les cheveux de Sasuke et le releva, faisant coller son dos contre son torse. Il délaça les cheveux noirs pour poser sa puissante main sur la gorge de son amant, la serrant légèrement et propulsant le brun à sa jouissance. Sentant les contractions autour de son membre Naruto redoubla d’ardeur, ses coups se firent plus violents et il mordit Sasuke dans le cou en jouissant à l’intérieur de son amant. 

Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le sol, Naruto se retenant sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber sur l’Oméga sous lui. Il embrassa l’épaule meurtrie de son amant, s’en voulant un peu de l’avoir mordu si fort, mais Sasuke ne fit que geindre doucement. 

Naruto se retira du corps du brun, le laissant se retourner sur le dos. Il se pencha embrassant tendrement son amant qui lui sourit affectueusement. L’Alpha se pencha et prit Sasuke dans ses bras pour l’amener à la rivière pour le nettoyer. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de promener ses mains sur le corps du brun.  
Une fois dans la rivière, le brun se colla à son amant, posant sa tête contre son torse alors que le blond l’encerclait de ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes perdus dans les yeux de l’un et de l’autre. 

Ce fut le prénom de Sasuke qui les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- « Sasuke? »  
\- « Nii-san? » murmura le brun.

Sasuke paniqua en réalisant que son frère, quoiqu’encore loin, allait le trouver nu dans les bras du blond. Il se dépêcha de sortir et d’enfiler ses vêtements et grogna lorsqu’il vit que Naruto prenait son temps. Il s’approcha de son amant, les vêtements de celui-ci dans les bras.

\- « Alpha? » murmura le brun en tendant les vêtements à Naruto.

Le regard azur se fit plus chaud en entendant son Oméga l’appeler Alpha. Un agréable frisson le traversa et il colla son corps à son amant. Il pouvait entendre Sasuke ronronner de plaisir au contact du blond.

Le couple se retournant en entendant quelqu’un approcher dans la clairière et Naruto cacha le corps de Sasuke derrière lui, montrant les dents à l’intrus en grognant.

\- « Naruto? »  
\- « Yahiko? Mais qu’est que tu fou ici? » demanda l’Alpha, protégeant toujours Sasuke de son corps.

Yahiko tentait de voir ce que son cousin essayait de cacher derrière lui. Il était encore torse nu, le pantalon détacher et le regard meurtrier qu’il lui envoyant en approchant le fit arrêter net, complètement surpris.

Il aperçut deux mains passer sur le torse de son cousin et celui-ci se détendit visiblement. Intéressant… Le roux sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, sachant qu’il s’agissait d’Itachi, il relaxa.

\- « Nii-san? »  
\- « Sasuke! Tu vas bien? » demande l’aîné en faisant un pas en direction du couple.

Naruto se tendit en le voyant faire un pas et ses instincts le firent grogner. Un autre Alpha essayait de s’approcher de son Oméga. Il devait se battre pour le protéger. Une main douce se posa sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner le regard sur son amant.

\- « Ça va Naruto, c’est mon frère. Il ne veut pas m’enlever à toi, tu es et restera mon seul Alpha »

Entendre le brun dire qu’il était son seul Alpha lui fit plaisir et il embrassa Sasuke pour lui montrer. Il le laissa par la suite aller voir son frère pendant qu’il enfilait son haut. Son cousin vint se placer à ses côtés, laissant leurs queues s’enlacer.

\- « Alors tu es un Alpha ici cousin!? »  
\- « Oui, et je crois que je viens de me lier avec Sasuke » murmura le blond en regardant les deux frères discuter.  
\- « Je me suis lié à Itachi…Je suis un Omega ici »

Le regard bleu se posa sur Yahiko, cherchant à voir s’il était déçu ou s’il regrettait quoi que ce soit, mais il ne vit que du bonheur sur le visage de son aîné.

\- « Tu es au courant de la malédiction? » demanda Naruto.  
\- « Oui, Itachi m’en a parlé. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens vis-à-vis de la situation. Étant un Omega, je pourrais tomber enceint de mon Alpha…Je ne crois pas être prêt à ça »

Naruto regarda son cousin, puis reporta son regard sur son Oméga. Il ne regrettait rien. Il n’avait pas pensé que Sasuke, étant un Oméga pouvait tomber enceint. Il l’avait seulement réalisé une fois que Yahiko l’avait dit. Mais si c’était à refaire il le referait sans hésiter. 

\- « C’est ridicule, je l’ai rencontré il n’y a même pas 24 heures, et je ne vois déjà plus ma vie sans lui Yahiko…L’idée même que j’ai pu le mettre enceint me réchauffe le cœur… »

À ce moment, Sasuke se retourna et sourit amoureusement au blond. Il lui fit signe de s’approcher, ce que les deux cousins s’empressèrent de faire. Sasuke vint directement se lover contre le torse de son Alpha qui referma les bras autour de son amant de manière protectrice.

\- « Il se fait tard, nous devons rentrer au village. Vous êtes les bienvenue à vos joindre à nous » annonça Itachi.

Les cousins se regardèrent et acquiescèrent avant de suivre les deux bruns à travers la forêt jusqu’à Konoha.

Itachi et Sasuke avait tout deux leur propre appartement. L’ainé entraina Yahiko à sa suite alors que Naruto se faisait tirer par Sasuke.

À peine arrivé dans l’appartement du plus jeune, Naruto se sentit plaqué contre la porte d’entrée alors qu’une bouche chaude se collait à la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue du brun chercher la sienne pour commencer un balai endiablé. Sasuke se fit à gémir doucement dans la bouche de son amant, frottant rapidement son érection contre celle du blond. 

\- « Naruto » gémit le brun « prend-moi » demanda, plutôt ordonna-t-il.

L’Alpha retourna son amant dans ses bras, l’obligeant à faire face à la porte d’entrée et descendit les pantalons du brun. L’odeur qui assaillit son nez le fit saliver et il porta sa langue à l’anus qui se contractait déjà. Il le pénétra lentement, faisant faire des va-et-vient à son organe humide dans l’antre chaud.

Les gémissements du brun sortaient de sa bouche en continu, ce qui fit gonfler l’égo du blond. Il donna un dernier coup de langue à l’anus rougit et se relevant en léchant et mordillant le dos du brun jusqu’à son cou. Il lécha la marque précédemment donnée, faisant frissonner le brun. Le blond prit son sexe et le frotta contre les fesses musclés de l’Oméga, mordillant son lobe d’oreille doucement.

\- « Tu le veux Sasuke? Tu veux sentir le sexe de ton Alpha te pénétrer? Tu veux le sentir te remplir? »

Naruto frissonna en entendant le gémissement de plaisir qui sortit des lèvres de son amant à la suite de ce qu’il lui avait dit. Il continua de frotter son sexe érigé contre l’entrée lubrifiée, souhaitant entendre le brun le supplier de le prendre.

Sasuke grogna de frustration, essayant de faire pénétrer le sexe du blond en lui, mais celui-ci l’en empêchant.

\- « Naruto! » grogna le brun, ce qui fit rire le blond.  
\- « Oui chaton? » murmura le blond à l’oreille de Sasuke, faisant frotter son sexe plus rapidement contre l’anus du brun.  
\- « Arrête de t’Ahmm… t’amuser! entre en moi! Je veux te sentir me… hmmm… remplir. Je veux hmmm… sentir ton pénis d’Alpha m’écarter ahnnn… »

Entendre son Oméga supplier de le prendre fit perdre les pédales au blond qui s’enfonçant complètement dans l’antre chaud du brun et commença des poussées rapides et puissantes à l’intérieur de son amant, le faisant crier de plaisir. 

Il entendit vaguement quelqu’un gueuler de se la fermer, il y en avait qui essayait de dormir, mais il en avait rien à faire. 

Il continua de plonger rapidement dans le corps offert à lui, sentant la main du brun se poser dans ses cheveux, amenant leur bouche ensemble. 

\- « Ahnn… plus Naru…hmm to »

Et le blond se fit un plaisir de plonger plus rapidement, plus durement dans le corps de son amant, se délectant de ses cris de plaisir. Il sentait l’anneau du brun se resserrer autour de son sexe, annonçant la jouissance imminente de Sasuke. Naruto redoubla d’ardeur, se retira du brun, laissant seulement son gland à l’intérieur et s’enfonça d’un coup puissant dans l’Oméga, le faisant crier de plaisir en pilonnant directement sur la tâche qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Une main tannée délaissa les hanches de son amant pour aller claque les fesses pâles, faisant resserrer l’anneau autour de lui. Il se pencha, mordit le cou du brun violemment le faisant jour et l’entrainant à sa suite.

Il reposa sa tête contre le dos de Sasuke, reprenant son souffle avant de se retirer. Il regarda, avec une certaine satisfaction, sa semence s’échapper des fesses rougies de son Oméga et inconsciemment, il se mit à ronronner de plaisir. 

Le brun se retourna, appuyant son dos contre la porte, tirant le blond contre lui, front contre front. Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, la caressant doucement. 

\- « Je ne comprends pas » mumura Naruto sans cesser sa caresse « J’ai l’impression de te connaitre depuis toujours »  
\- « Ce n’est pas une impression Naruto, on se connait depuis que nous sommes jeunes. Dès que tu t’endormais, tu venais ici »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, ne se rappelant pas les avoir fermés, et tomba sur les onyx qui le regardaient avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et se décolla, rattachant ses pantalons et aida le brun à faire de même. Sasuke prit la main de son amant et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, prenant place directement sur ses cuisses, les mains du blond se posant sur ses hanches, les caressants distraitement.

\- « Donc… on se connait depuis que nous sommes jeunes? Et le lien que nous avons? »  
\- « La première fois que je t’ai vu, tu devais avoir environ dix ans? Tu étais seul au bord de la rivière et tu semblais triste. Tu m’avais expliqué que ton chat avait disparu et que tu n’arrivais plus à le trouver. » 

Naruto se souvenait de ce chat. Il avait disparu quand il avait ouvert la porte de la maison et n’était jamais revenu. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir rencontré le brun par contre et lui en demanda la raison.

\- « C’est une partie de la malédiction je crois. Dès que tu quittais Konoha, tes souvenirs s’effaçaient complètement. À chaque fois que tu revenais, c’était comme si c’était la première fois. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. »  
\- « Qu’est qui est différent? »

Le brun caressa doucement le visage de son amant, yeux dans les yeux. Qu’est qui avait changé? Il frotta son bassin doucement contre celui du blond en fermant les yeux, rejetant la tête vers l’arrière. Ça! C’est ça qui était différent. 

D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Sasuke avait toujours ressentit quelque chose pour le blond. Son Oméga désirait l’Alpha ardemment, mais ce dernier était toujours endormi. Pourquoi l’Alpha s’était réveillé aujourd’hui, il n’en était pas certain, mais il se doutait que ça avait peut-être un lien avec ses chaleurs. 

Depuis qu’il les avait eues la première fois, il évitait de se retrouver avec le blond, ayant peur de ce que Naruto pouvait lui faire. Il avait entendu l’histoire de plusieurs de ses amis qui avait perdu leur virginité avec un Alpha, à quel point cela avait été douloureux. Plusieurs d’entre eux avaient fini en sang, ne se souvenant pas de la moitié de ce qui c’était passé durant leur chaleur. Ces histoires lui avait tellement fait peur qu’il ne voulait pas expérimenter ça avec le blond, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. 

Naruto regardait le brun sur lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fit glisser une longue mèche brune derrière l’oreille de son amant, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- « Je…depuis que j’ai commencé à avoir mes chaleurs, je t’évitais. Mes amis, des Omégas, m’ont raconté leur première fois avec des Alphas et… ça m’a fait peur. Je savais que tu en étais un et je ne voulais pas finir avec un Alpha qui allait me maltraité. » expliqua Sasuke en détournant le regard.  
\- « Je ne t’aurais jamais fait de mal chaton » murmura le blond avant de capturer les lèvres du brun entre les siennes.  
\- « Je le sais maintenant » continua le brun « C’est ce qui a changé. Quand je t’ai vu la nuit dernière, quand tu m’as rejoint dans la rivière, je commençais mes chaleurs et je crois que c’est ce qui a réveillé ton Alpha. En le réveillant, il a dû s’assurer que tu ne m’oublies pas, que tu n’oublies pas l’Oméga dont tu avais envie. »

Cela fit rire doucement le blond, l’Uchiha était bien confiant, mais il avait entièrement raison. L’odeur du brun l’attirait, lui mettait carrément l’eau à la bouche. Il n'avait qu’une envie depuis la veille; le dévorer. Il avait pu le gouter déjà deux fois, mais il ne comptait pas s’arrêter de sitôt. Sasuke non plus apparemment s’il en jugeait par l’érection qui déformait son pantalon.

\- « J’ai envie de toi Naruto »

Il n’en fallut pas plus au blond pour renverser le brun sur le canapé et lui retirer ses vêtements. Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour les lui enlever également. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait le blond entièrement nu et il ne put s’empêcher de ronronner sous le plaisir. Ce magnifique Alpha était à lui, seulement à lui.

Naruto l’embrassa dans le cou, lécha la marque qu’il lui avait donnée, souriant contre la peau de son amant en l’entendant gémir de plaisir. Il descendit sur le corps du brun, lui léchant le téton droit, pinçant le gauche avec son pouce et son index, faisant cambrer le brun sous lui.

\- « Tu aimes ça chaton? » demanda le blond, prenant le téton gauche en bouche.  
\- « Oui hmmm! »

Son chaton le rendait fou! Il descendit plus bas sur le corps du brun, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau sur son chemin, plongea sa langue dans le nombril de Sasuke, le faisant se cambrer en écartant les jambes, laissant plus de place au blond entre elles. Il souffla doucement sur le sexe tendu puis lui donna un coup de langue. La main du brun vient directement se poser sur la chevelure blonde en gémissant. Le blond engouffra le gland de son amant dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer avidement. Il entama des va et vient sur le membre érigé, le prenant complètement dans sa bouche. Il voulait gouter son chaton. Les mains dans ses cheveux se resserrèrent, faisant redoubler d’ardeur le blond.

\- « Naru… hmmm…si tu…ahnn…je vais… »

Le blond continua de le sucer avidement et inséra trois doigts dans l’anus déjà détendu de son amant, touchant directement sa prostate et le faisant jouir dans sa bouche. Le blond avala le tout avant de venir embrasser le brun, se goutant sur la langue de l’Alpha.

\- « Tu es magnifique chaton » soupira le blond, frottant son érection contre l’anneau lubrifié.

Le brun prit le sexe de l’Alpha dans sa main et le dirigea à son anus, donna un coup de bassin pour qu’il s’enfonce en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir sous l’intrusion. Sasuke entoura Naruto de ses jambes et ondula du bassin doucement.

Naruto commença des va et vient puissant à l’intérieur de son amant, agrippant le sexe à moitié ériger de Sasuke. 

\- « Hmm… tu es encore si étroit chaton »

La voix rauque du blond fit geindre le blond. Son Alpha le rendait fou. Il voulait qu’il le marque encore.

\- « Marque… hmmm moi … encore Naru …to »  
Le blond accéléra ses mouvements, promenant ses lèvres dans le cou pale et le mordit fortement, déclenchant la jouissance de Sasuke, entrainant le blond avec lui. 

Le blond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front moite du brun, puis sur la joue droite, la gauche, le menton, le nez pour terminer sur ses lèvres. Il s’apprêtait à sortir du corps de son amant quand celui-ci le retient de ses jambes.

\- « Je veux encore te sentir en moi Alpha »

Les yeux azur devinrent rouges en entendant le brun l’appeler Alpha. Inconsciemment, il se remit à bouger lentement, sensuellement à l’intérieur du brun tout en l’embrassant. Il se sentit durcir dans son amant et il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait s’enfoncer plus profondément dans son amant. Il sentait la base de son pénis plus large. Il détacha ses lèvres de celle de son amant, grognant directement dans l’oreille du brun.

\- « Hmmm Naru…je veux sentir ton knot en moi… »

Naruto s’arrêta complètement de bouger…son knot? C’était quoi ça? Sasuke se releva sur ses avant-bras, plongeant son regard dans celui perdu du blond.

\- « Mon…knot? »

Sasuke rougis fortement avant de pousser le blond d’un pied, le forçant à sortir de son corps et prit place à ses côtés. Il aurait dû lui expliquer ceci avant d’en parler, au moins le blond n’avait pas perdu son érection, dans le meilleur des cas, après son explication ils pourraient continuer où ils s’étaient arrêter.

\- « Un knot…c’est ça ici » marmonna Sasuke en agrippant la base du sexe du blond, plus large qu’auparavant, aillant presque la forme de testicules. « Tous les Alpha en ont, ça aide pour enfanter » murmura le brun, n’osant plus regarder le blond « ça garde le sperme à l’intérieur du corps de l’Omega, augmentant ses chances de tomber en… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond le retourna sur le canapé et le pénétra avec ardeur, commençant des va et vient effréné. Naruto l’embrassa sauvagement, mordant directement sur la marque dans le cou du brun et éjacula dans son amant, sentant son knot grossir et pulser à l’intérieur du brun.

Il paniqua en se rendant compte que le brun ne disait rien. Il ouvrir les yeux qu’il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir fermé pour voir le brun, complètement en extase. Les yeux fermés, la tête renversé en arrière, la bouche entre ouverte, un léger filet de bave s’écoulant de celle-ci. Il donna de léger coup de bassin, voulant prolonger l’orgasme de son brun. 

Son knot ne désenflait pas, mais ça ne dérangerait pas le blond. Tant que son Omega avait du plaisir il en était heureux, il embrassa le cou du brun doucement, s’en voulant de l’avoir autant marqué. Il sentit une main jouer avec les cheveux sur sa nuque et releva son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les onyx qui le regardait amoureusement.

\- « Tu vas bien chaton? »

Le brun se contenta de l’embrasser pour toute réponse. Le blond l’avait épuisé! Naruto réussit à sortir du corps de son amant et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour l’amener à la salle d’eau où il fit couler un bain chaud au brun. Il le déposa à l’intérieur doucement, lui embrassa le front et s’apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais le brun agrippa sa main et le tira vers lui.

\- « Vient avec moi Naru »  
\- « Ce sera mon plaisir chaton »

Le blond vint s’installer derrière son amant, collant son dos contre son torse et posa son menton contre l’épaule non maltraité du brun. Il lui caressa doucement le ventre doucement quand il sentit le brun se tendre contre lui. Inquiet, il essaya de tourner le visage de son Omega contre lui, mais celui-ci refusait de le laisser faire. Regrettait-il ce qu’il s’était passé?

\- « Sasuke? » demanda Naruto, inquiet.  
\- « Je suis désolé. » murmura le brun  
\- « Pourquoi? »  
\- « Je t’ai obligé de te lier à moi… »  
\- « Quoi? Tu ne m’as obligé à rien chaton. J’en avais envie! »

Le brun se mit à ronronner à la réponse du blond et se détendit dans ses bras, renversant sa tête sur l’épaule tannée. Le blond reprit ses caresses sur le corps de son Oméga.

\- « Je suis désolé chaton »  
\- « Pourquoi? » demanda celui-ci en se retournant dans les bras du blond.  
\- « Je t’ai fait mal, je t’avais dit que je n’allais jamais te faire du mal » 

Sous le regard plein d’interrogations du brun, Naruto posa sa main sur le cou pâle, faisant tendre Sasuke. Le regard azur s’emplit de tristesse à l’idée d’avoir fait du mal à son magnifique chaton.

\- « Tu ne m’as pas fait mal Naruto. Cette marque est la preuve que je t’appartiens. Elle est la preuve que tu es mon Alpha, nous sommes lié maintenant » un doux sourire étirait les lèvres du brun.

Les yeux azur se posèrent avec fierté sur le cou de son amant.  
\- « Mais et toi? »  
\- « Que veux-tu dire Naruto? »  
\- « Tu ne m’as pas marqué, n’as-tu pas envie d’être lié à moi? » murmura Naruto, caressa la joue du brun.

Sasuke parut gêné de la question du blond et Naruto s’en voulu. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun et, d’une manière ça le blessa de le voir gêné. Peut-être n’était-il pas assez « Alpha » pour Sasuke. Il soupira, prêt à dire au brun d’oublier sa question, mais celui-ci reprit.

\- « Ce n’est pas ça Naruto. J’ai très envie que tu sois marqué comme mien. Seulement, c’est très rare qu’un oméga marque un Alpha d’une telle manière. »  
\- « Pourquoi? » demanda le blond, curieux.

Le blond amena le brun sur ses cuisses, les lui caressant doucement.

\- « Il n’est pas rare d’avoir plusieurs omégas pour un seul Alpha… Tant que l’Alpha n’est pas marqué, il peut continuer de coucher avec d’autre personne. La plupart des Alpha ne veulent pas être marqué pour cette raison » murmura le brun.

Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque du brun et le tira vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n’était pas comme la plupart des Alpha. Il voulait que Sasuke le marque, il voulait être seulement sien.

\- « Moi j’ai envie d’être seulement tien Sasuke. J’ai envie que tu me marques, comme moi je t’ai marqué »

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se pencha dans le cou du blond pour le marquer comme sien. 

Ils restèrent dans le bain encore quelque minutes, se lavèrent et Sasuke guida le blond jusqu’à sa chambre. Naruto alla s’étendre sur le lit, levant les couvertures pour le brun qui vint se coucher contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit presque instantanément, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le blond déposa un baiser dans la chevelure brune avant de s’endormir également.

***********  
Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il paniqua. Il était de retour dans sa chambre, sans son Oméga. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis son cousin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volé. Ils étaient de retour et sans leurs moitiés.

\- « Yahiko? Qu’est qui ce passe? Pourquoi on est de retour? »  
\- « Je crois que c’est dû à notre sommeil. Itachi m’a expliqué qu’on se trouvait à Konoha lorsqu’on dormait… »  
\- « Je croyais que puisqu’on s’est lié à eux, on serait resté là-bas. »

Le roux fixa Naruto, surpris. Comment il savait qu’il s’était lié à Itachi? Et il s’était lui-même lié à Sasuke? Le blond soupira en regardant son cousin, tirant légèrement son haut pour montrer la marque laissé par Sasuke.

\- « Je vois celle qu’Itachi t’a fait aussi tu sais, elle est loin d’être petite en plus. »

Cela fit rougir l’ainé alors que le plus jeune se mit à rire. Yahiko s’approcha du blond, lui mis une tape derrière la tête, le faisant taire, puis prit place à ses côtés. Le silence prit place dans la chambre du cadet. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir leurs fit relever la tête.

\- « Naruto? Yahiko? Où êtes-vous? »  
\- « Dans ma chambre papa! » 

La déception pouvait se livre sur le visage des deux adultes, ayant espéré, pendant un instant, qu’il s’agissait des deux frères.

\- « Qu’est qui se passe ici? » demanda Minato, inquiet.  
\- « Rien Minato. »  
\- « En fait, papa…est-ce que Konoha te dit quelque chose? » demanda Naruto.

Minato se crispa, évitant soigneusement le regard de son fils et de son neveu. Il vint s’asseoir sur la chaise du bureau et s’approcha du lit. Il soupira doucement avant d’ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer aussitôt, il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

\- « Minato? »  
\- « Où avez-vous entendu ça? »

Les deux cousins se regardèrent, Minato était étrange.

\- « Nous avons fait un rêve qui nous a amené là-bas…On s’est fait dire qu’il y avait une malédiction dans le village et que notre clan pouvait voyager dans l’espace-temps. »  
\- « C’est tout? »

Le ton de l’adulte fit hésiter les deux garçons. Non ce n’était pas tout, mais ils sentaient que les deux bruns devraient rester secret…pour le moment du moins.

\- « Oui c’est tout papa! Tu nous expliques maintenant!? »  
\- « Il y a plusieurs centaines d’années, Madara Uchiha s’est attaqué à notre village, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le clan de Kushina s’est attaqué à lui et ont réussi à le capturer. Il a attaqué le village pour mettre la main sur vos mères. Elles étaient destiné à enfanter deux enfants spéciales qui pourraient contre carrer tous ses plans. Pour s’assurer qu’elles ne réussissent pas à enfanter, il a lancé une malédiction sur le clan Uzumaki, mais il était déjà trop tard, nous avions réussi à nous échapper en venant ici. » 

Minato prit une pause en regardant les deux garçons. Il avait l’impression qu’ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Son regard se posa sur son fils qui n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux puis son regard se porta sur le cou de celui-ci. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise, son fils avait une marque de liaison dans le cou, il regarda son neveu pour voir le même type de marque.

\- « Vous y êtes allé!? Et vous vous êtes lié avec des gens là-bas? » demanda Minato abasourdi. « Dites-moi que ce n’est pas des Uchiha »

Devant le silence des deux, il sut qu’il avait raison. Ils s’étaient liés avec des Uchiha. L’adulte se leva et quitta la chambre. Les deux cousins se regardèrent, surpris en entendant la porte d’entrée claquer.

\- « Tu crois que Sasuke et Itachi ne nous ont pas tout dit? » demanda Naruto.  
\- « Non, je crois qu’ils nous ont dit ce qu’ils savaient…Mais la réaction de Minato est étrange. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j’ai envie de retourner à Konoha »  
\- « Moi aussi… Tu crois que si on s’endort on y retournera? »  
\- « Ça vaut le coup d’essayer »

Les deux s’allongèrent sur le lit, fermant les yeux et s’endormir. 

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient encore dans le lit de Naruto. Yahiko soupira de frustration alors que Naruto frappait le mur de sa chambre. Il sentait que Sasuke avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider s’il ne pouvait même pas se rendre à Konoha de la même façon qu’auparavant! Il posa sa main sur la marque à son cou, espérant que Sasuke allait bien.

************

Sasuke se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que le blond l’avait vraiment laissé seul à Konoha. Il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, caressant doucement la marque à son cou. Il avait entendu des histoires d’âme sœur qui pouvait ressentir leur moitié à travers ce lien. Il espérait que le blond ressente la caresse pour qu’il sache qu’il pensait à lui.

Il entendit un coup à la porte de son appartement puis l’entendit s’ouvrir et se fermer, suivis de pas se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il releva la tête pour voir son frère dans le cadre de porte le regarder tristement. Lui aussi était seul, le roux auquel il venait de se lié avait disparu comme le blond.

\- « Tu crois qu’ils vont revenir Nii-san? » demanda Sasuke, faisant place à l’ainé pour qu’il s’étende avec lui.  
\- « J’espère Sasuke… je l’espère »

************

\- « Naruto Uzumaki vient ici tout de suite! » gueula Kushina de la cuisine.

Naruto soupira en quittant son lit, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Yahiko et lui étaient revenu de Konoha, mais le blond ne pouvait arrêter de penser au brun. Parfois, seul dans son lit, il pouvait sentir une caresse sur sa marque, comme pour lui signifier de pas perdre espoir.

Il enfila un haut qui était maintenant trop grand pour lui. Il avait perdu du poids, dormait à peine, son esprit hanté par son Oméga.

\- « Naruto! »  
\- « J’arrive! » répondit Naruto en gueulant également.

Il arriva au pied de l’escalier pour voir ses parents et Yahiko installer dans la cuisine. Au contraire de Naruto, Yahiko avait pris du poids, les deux cousins ne gérait pas leur peine de la même façon.

\- « Assis toi Naruto. » le blond prit place à droite de son cousin, face à ses parents et Kushina reprit « Vous devez retourner à Konoha, ce n’est pas une peine de cœur que vous avez, vous êtes en manque. »  
\- « Maman! Je ne suis pas en manque! »  
\- « Kushina! Je ne suis pas en manque! »

Les deux cousins avaient parlés en même temps et cela fit rire les deux adultes.

\- « Pas ce genre de manque les enfants » ils n’étaient plus des enfants, mais pour elle, ils le seraient toujours. «Vous vous êtes liés à des gens à Konoha, et ce n’est pas normal pour un Alpha et un Oméga d’être séparés aussi longtemps, c’est contre nature. Pour vous deux, c’est un peu plus simple, vos instincts se sont éveillé seulement récemment contrairement à vos moitiés qui ont toujours vécu en étant Alpha et Oméga. Ce que vous ressentez présentement est pire pour eux. »

Elle regarda son fils, voyant la détresse dans ses yeux si expressif. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Yahiko pour voir la même détresse dans ses yeux. Elle s’en voulait d’avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de leur parlé. Elle n’avait pas voulu croire Minato lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’ils s’étaient liés, mais en les voyants dépérir, elle n’eut d’autre choix que de faire face à la réalité. Ses bébés avaient trouvés leurs âme-sœur et être sans eux les tuaient à petit feu. 

Elle n’avait jamais vu des Alphas ou Omégas dépérirent aussi rapidement qu’eux, elle espérait seulement qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour leurs moitiés à Konoha… S’ils mourraient, ses bébés allaient se laisser mourir de chagrin, les Alphas et Omégas liés, ne pouvait l’être qu’une fois, si un décédait, l’autre le suivrait peu de temps après.

\- « J’ai peut-être un moyen de vous faire voyager jusqu’à Konoha définitivement, mais vous ne pourrez jamais revenir, le portail se refermera derrière vous une fois que vous aurez traversé. »

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce. Naruto ne voulait pas quitter ses parents, mais il savait que, plus il passait de temps ici, plus il dépérissait, il n’osait imaginer l’état du brun.

\- « On va le faire… où est le portail? » demanda Naruto en caressant sa marque.

Kushina se leva, fit quelques signes de mains et un portail apparut devant elle. Elle fit un sourire à Naruto et Yahiko et leur fit signe d’entrer dans le portail.

Naruto s’approcha en premier, mais au dernier moment il se retourna et embrassa sa mère sur la joue, lui disant qu’il l’aimait puis fit de même avec son père puis traversa. Il attendit son cousin de l’autre côté, dans la forêt où il avait fait l’amour à Sasuke la première fois. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Lorsque Yahiko arriva, ils prirent le chemin qu’ils avaient pris la veille avec les deux frères et se quittèrent pour aller les retrouver.

Naruto s’approcha de l’appartement de Sasuke. Nerveux, il dansa d’un pied à l’autre avant de prendre une grande respiration et toqua. Il attendit une minute, puis deux, mais le brun n’ouvrait pas la porte. 

Il entendit un bruit sourd dans l’appartement et paniqua. Il défonça la porte et accourut dans la chambre du brun pour le trouver sur son lit, plus blanc que neige. 

\- « Sasuke!? Sasuke tu m’entends? » demanda le blond en prenant le brun dans ses bras.  
\- « Naru…to? Tu es…reve…nu? » murmura le brun sans trop y croire.  
\- « Oui, je suis la chaton. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt »

Le brun se resserra contre le blond l’embrassa amoureusement, caressant doucement la marque qui les liaient. 

\- « J’ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais » murmura le brun contre les lèvres de son Alpha.

Naruto prit la lèvre inférieur du brun entre ses dents et la mordillant doucement, faisant briller de désir les onyx. Une main tannée glissa du cou du brun pour aller sur son torse, le caressant lentement, faisant fermer les yeux de Sasuke sous les sensations. Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur la marque du brun, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière, lui laissant plus d’accès à son cou.

Il retira les vêtements du brun rapidement puis les siens, il voulait sentir son chaton contre lui sans barrière. Puis, il étendit l’Oméga sur son dos et s’installa entre les cuisses écartées. Il lécha le torse de son amant, se gorgeant des gémissements de plaisir de Sasuke. Il glissa ses mains jusqu’aux tétons du brun, les pinçant doucement, alors qu’il léchait son chemin jusqu’au membre érigé, le prenant entièrement en bouche, faisant cambrer le brun.

\- « Naru… »  
\- « Oui chaton? » demanda le blond, avant de replonger sur le sexe de son amant.  
\- « Je te …hmmm… veux…en moi ahnnn… maintenant »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il remonta sur son brun, l’embrassant passionnément avant de le pénétrer d’un coup sec, faisant crier l’Oméga de plaisir. 

Les coups de bassin du blond n’avait rien de doux, il plongeait sauvagement dans son amant, voulant marquer son corps comme sien. Le brun tremblait dans ses bras, son anus se contractant de plus en plus autour de lui. Il sentait son knot grossir et l’enfonça complètement dans son Oméga, les faisant atteindre l’orgasme au même moment. Le blond se pencha on mordit fortement la marque du brun, le laissant faire de même sur lui.

\- « Désolé chaton, je ne pouvais pas me retenir » murmura le blond, posant ses lèvres sur le front moite de son amant, attendant que son knot rétrécisse.  
\- « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, j’en avais envie. Et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant »

Le sourire que l’Oméga lui fit lui fit chaud au cœur. Il s’en voulait de l’avoir fait souffrir pendant qu’il n’était plus là. Sasuke reprenait des couleurs, son teint avait l’air moins maladif et cela rassura l’Alpha. Ils s’embrassèrent amoureusement, le blond faisant de petit va-et-vient, testant son knot, puis le sortit du corps de son amant.  
Sasuke se releva et poussa Naruto à s’asseoir puis prit place sur ses cuisses. Les mains de l’Alpha vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement. Le blond voyait bien que le brun voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment. 

\- « Chaton? »  
\- « Je… je suis enceint Naruto! La malédiction est brisée! »

Naruto regarda son Oméga ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il vit le brun froncer les sourcils, puis le regard onyx se fit triste et il s’apprêtait à descendre des cuisses musclées du blond quand celui-ci le retient et les collèrent torse contre torse. Le blond embrassa son amant doucement et les renversa sur le lit, lui caressant la jambe que le brun avait enroulé autour de lui. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux azur brillant de joie et cela réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke. La réaction du blond lui avait fait croire qu’il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, de leur enfant.

\- « Tu es heureux Naruto? »  
\- « Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie chaton » répondit le blond en l’embrassant.

Ils commencèrent à se caresser lorsque quelque chose que Minato lui avait dit lui revint en tête.

\- « Chaton? » il attendit que le brun le regarde pour continuer « Madara… »  
\- « Il est mort il y a deux semaines Naru, nous n’avons pas à nous inquiéter de lui »

Le blond sourit doucement, cela le rassurait. Il reprit ses caresses sur le corps de son amant, se jurant de le chérir jusqu’à sa mort.


End file.
